


Mine?

by OnThis_RainyDay



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, French Kissing, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, No pants will fly offf, Sexual Tension, they just making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnThis_RainyDay/pseuds/OnThis_RainyDay
Summary: Yeah you know the drill, I'm a Bray shipper and Bray is all that I'm good for, sue me.Im joking, please don't sue me---
Relationships: Brian/Jay (Marble Hornets), Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling errors. Im sleepy 🤧

Jay crawled onto the other side of the bed he and his friend (friend?) was sharing. Brian seemed to be zoned out. Probably thinking of something from the past. Jay tucked in, pulling the covers over his body and reaching to turn off the light. However, Brian stopped him by calling for his name. "Jay." He uttered, the lanky male lazily turned over a bit to look at the other man in the room. "Say...we never got to know each other well, despite being stuck together for months. Can we talk a bit before sleeping?" Jay thought it was odd, but Brian just wanted to talk. Makes sense. "Sure. Is there anything you wanna ask?" Jay cocked his head to the side and sat up. Brian paused. "You ever had a girlfriend before?" Jay swallowed as he asked the question. "I have, but I didn't feel too much for her. I don't really look at girls that much.." He answered.

"How about Jessica? How do you feel about her?" Brian raised a brow. The smaller of the two thought. "She's just a friend." "So you're not into girls?" Jay hummed awkwardly. "What do you mean by that?" He mentally slapped himself in the face, of course, he knew what it meant he just- "I mean, are you into guys?" Brian's voice caught him off guard. "I'm... why do you ask?" "Just curious." "Well, uh, yeah, I definitely am." Jay chuckled nervously and smiled a little at the other. Brian answered with a warmer smile. "That's cool," He commented. "How about you? Are you into girls or boys? Maybe uh, none?" The shorter one asked. Brian shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I've dated a few girls back in high school and at least one guy in college. But I guess I'm into guys too." He answered.

"Oh." Jay lamely said. The room was filled with silence, Jay stared at Brian, Brian stared back. Until Brian broke the long, long pause. "Do you...like anyone?" What was with all these weird questions? Jay coughs slightly. "I don't know, I uh, I think so, yeah." His cheeks lit up red after saying that. "Anyone, I know?" Brian leaned forward a little, closing the distance between them a bit. Oh god, Jay was getting nervous by the second. He didn't answer. "Alright, I guess we can go to bed now, sorry for all those weird questions." "It's fine!" Jay shot up, reaching for the lamp. "We can talk more tomor-" A pair of chapped lips landed on his, Jay's eyes widened. Brian pulled away after a few seconds. "Shit, sorry. I should've asked." He chuckled nervously. Jay perked up, gently grabbing Brian's arm as he retreated. "It's fine, I was just surprised," Jay said before leaning back into the taller male. 

Brian kissed him back immediately, his hands found their way to Jay's slender figure and hips, gripping onto them tightly. The smaller male let out a muffled noise when Brian trailed his lips with his tongue. Jay opened his mouth eagerly in response. Brian explored Jay's innocent mouth with his tongue, he shifted in between Jay's legs and pushed the smaller male down onto the mattress. he pulled away so both of them could catch a breath. Jay's soft pants were enough to make Brian more hungry. He rolled his hips sub-consciously, grinding into Jay's crotch. The man beneath him squeaked, wrapping his arms around Brian's waist. Brian leaned back down and planted another wet kiss onto Jay's lips. He continued to buck his hips and grind into Jay. The tension in the air was getting thicker, it almost hard to handle. The larger male bucks into Jay roughly, resulting in Jay letting out a squeaky moan.

He wanted to do more, he wanted Jay's clothes off, Brian pulled and tugged at Jay's shirt, but the man under him protested. "Wa..wait, I don't...I don't think I'm ready." He uttered, a flash of disappointment crossed Brian's face, but he understood, he pulled away and grunted a bit. there was a tent in his pants and he so badly wanted to relieve it, jacking off would be an option, but he wanted Jay. "Sorry Bri," The man sat up and gave Brian a little smooch on the cheek. The larger one of the two laughed and pulled Jay closer. "It's fine, at least now I know who you like." Brian pecked Jay's forehead softly. "Let's go to sleep now," Jay pushed himself back a bit and laid down all the way, gesturing for Brian to come over. Brian complies and lays down next to the man. He sighed, wrapping his arms around Jay. "Goodnight. I love you." Jay said, ever so sweetly. Brian replied by snuggling into him. 


End file.
